


Handheld

by seizethelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - <i>argentcest where chris catches allison masturbating with the detachable shower head, so he turns it as cold as it will go and makes her finish.</i></p><p>Just what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handheld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakespeareishq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/gifts).



> Based off [ this delicious prompt](http://bulbul-e-bismil.tumblr.com/post/99445738052/argencest-where-chris-catches-allison-masturbating) on [bulbul-e-bismil's](http://bulbul-e-bismil.tumblr.com/) tumblr. 
> 
> It's been stuck in my head for days (I'm so glad someone else ships them). Hope you don't mind me running with it and you enjoy!

The only benefit of the new apartment, apart from the lack of crippling memories, is the bathroom attached to Allison's bedroom. In the old house, she'd more or less had her own bathroom upstairs, shared when Kate was visiting or with guests, but this one is all her own. It's not huge or particularly luxurious, but the tub is big and the shower head is detachable, and Allison needs it right now. The fever's been burning beneath her skin for weeks, ever since they came home from France, and Allison feels like she's coming undone. 

The house in the countryside was small, an auxiliary cottage to the Argent maison, but it was large enough for Chris and Allison's purposes of recovery. Close to the woods, to the targets and training courses, far enough from anyone who might pry into why there was such an arsenal of weaponry laid into a vacation property, or inquire after the moans and screams at night. In hindsight, the distance was probably a bad idea. They enclosed themselves in a protective bubble, training and healing after one of the worst years of their lives - turning to one another was inevitable. But when they returned to California, things cooled off between them, and life shifted back to what Allison and Chris are now apparently referring to as normal. 

She goes to school, he works, and Allison is no longer the sole focus of her father's attention. Distracting herself with boys her own age is proving harder than it sounds. Allison could lie to herself and say that it's breaking up with Scott and dancing around with Isaac that has her so frustrated. Admit they're the reason her skin feels too tight and her abdomen is twisted into knots of want at all hours of the day, but Allison's honest to a fault. Her parents raised her better than that, and she knows it's not true. No, her problem sits a few yards away, caused by that long, hot summer away. She _wants_ and it's so wrong, but she can't bring herself to ask Chris for what she wants. (Him. Always him.) 

Allison lets the warm water pummel her skin, easing the stress from her kinked muscles for a moment, washing her hair and gliding soap over her body. When it comes time to rinse, she reaches up, pulls the showerhead off the fixture, adjusts the pressure. She turns the water temperature down a few degrees, and props herself against the wall. A perfunctory sluice of water over her skin, then Allison rests her foot over the faucet, spreads her thighs, and directs the spray. When the jet pounds against her aching clit, she bites off a moan and sags into the marble. Canting her hips forward, Allison's fingers readjust, guiding the water where she needs it most. There are three or four quick pulses, tiny orgasms that come right on the heels of one another, but she keeps the shower head between her legs, chasing the big one, the payoff for cramped fingers and thigh muscles that will feel like stretched rubber bands later. Allison's head knocks against the wall, a thump that barely registers over the rushing water, and she's quietly muttering to herself, rocking her pelvis into the spray. 

She pictures her father, blue eyes intense on her face as he pushes into her body, thrusting deep to fill her up. Hears the way he says her name reverently before it twists into something filthy, wrong in the best way. Feels his fingers gripping her hips and tangling in her hair, urging her to come for him. 

Allison jerks up a little, has to redirect the pulsing jet of water, spread herself further open with her fingers so it hits just right. She's nearly there, coiled so tight she wants to cry, when the water goes ice cold. Allison screams, her eyes flying open, head twisting around to meet Chris' face. She sees his fingers on the handle, turning the temperature as far down as it will go and she gasps. 

"Daddy?" He traces down over her skin, still warm despite the frigid water pounding against it, glancing over her clit to where she's slick, open and yearning. 

"Finish it." The command is present, despite the soft tone, his eyes ravenous where they take her in, spread wide open for the jet of water. "You started it, finish it, just like this."

"It's cold."

He leans in, spray dampening his chest. "So is coming in the next room, when I'm right there." He points to the shower head, where she's clutching it in her aching fingers. "Come for me."

Despite the freezing temperature, the pulse still feels good, pounding against her aching skin, and Allison turns so Chris can better see. Hitching her leg up further, she parts her fingers, guides the water so it cascades against her once more. Chris sinks his fingers inside of her, a warm contrast to the spray, pumps into her roughly. Her belly twists and her toes curl, and Allison knows it's coming, can feel the release right there, so close she can taste it. Chris twists his hand, so his thumb nudges her clit, a hot point of contact against icy skin, and that's it, what she needs. She loses it, her orgasm ripping through her. Allison's body shudders, going limp against the wall of the shower, and she registers the water returning to a more bearable temperature, can feel Chris step in fully, gathering her back against his chest, replacing the fixture up on the wall.

He cranks it up even hotter, readjusts the pressure so it's gently spraying over them, and wraps his arms around Allison's shivering shoulders. Dropping a kiss on her head, Chris coaxes her down, waiting out the rippling aftershocks coursing through her body, supporting the frame that's suddenly too heavy for her to manage on her own.

"I heard the thump, thought you'd fallen," he says, pushing her hair back, tipping her chin up to meet his mouth. "I was so worried."

Allison just shakes her head, chasing his lips for another kiss, licking the droplets away. "I didn't know how to ask you. For this. To make me - to make me come." It shouldn't thrill her like it does, saying that. 

Chris holds her for a moment before he shuts off the spray, wraps her in a towel. Guiding Allison to her room, he lays her out on the bed, curves around her body until she's warm again. "Ask me now, just like that," he says, burying his face in her neck. 

"Please. Please make me come." 

It's not long until they're both slippery again with sweat, and this time Allison pulls him back into the shower with her.


End file.
